This invention relates generally to a magnetic sensing probe assembly and method for detecting and marking the location of an implanted medical device. Particularly, this invention relates to a magnetic sensing probe assembly and method for locating the source of a magnetic field emitted from an implanted medical device. The assembly and method provide for easily and conveniently locating the magnetic source in an implanted medical device and marking its location for purposes of conducting a medical procedure.
Related art devices have been found to be difficult to operate because of their physical dimensions, because they require sensory adjustments for various conditions or procedures, and/or because of their mechanical or antiquated design. The present invention overcomes the problems with the prior art and provides a convenient probe assembly for a user, for example a medical technician, practitioner, or physician, to precisely locate a magnetic material incorporated into or a magnetic field emanating from an implanted medical device and to physically mark the location of the magnetic material or field with a nonpermanent agent. Both the sensing and marking mechanisms are incorporated into the assembly.
It is an object of this invention to provide a sensing probe assembly constructed and arranged to locate magnetic material incorporated into or a magnetic field from a medical device or its components. Another object of the invention is to provide an improved sensing probe assembly which is accurate and easy to use. Another object of the invention is to incorporate a marking mechanism into the assembly so that the location of the magnetic material or field can be conveniently, physically, and nonpermanently marked. Yet another object of this invention is to provide a medical device which is compact, reliable, and economical.
This invention relates to a magnetic sensing probe assembly and method for detecting and locating an implanted medical device. The present invention is easily held in and controlled by one hand. The assembly comprises an elongated housing containing a light source or diode, a power source, a magnetic switch and a circuit for electrical connection between the light source and the magnetic switch. The housing has opposing ends, namely, a light end and a tip end.
The assembly of the present invention further has a marking means located on the tip end of the housing to mark the location of a source of a magnetic field on the tissue of a patient once the magnetic field has been detected. The magnetic source is accurately located by moving the magnetic sensing probe assembly across the area containing the medical device to establish two pairs of points above the source. The points are detected as locations where the light source illuminates as the magnetic switch detects a magnetic field. The points are marked by depressing the marking means on the patient""s skin or tissue. The intersection of the line segments connecting the two pairs of points provides the precise location of the magnetic material or the magnetic field. This method can be used to locate a component of a medical device spatially aligned with the magnetic material or source, so that a medical procedure can then be performed on the medical device.
The present invention provides an assembly and method for using a magnetic sensing probe in an easy, quick, reliable and convenient manner to locate a source of a magnetic field and to mark its location, thereby marking the location of an implanted medical device, for example. Particularly the sensing probe assembly may be utilized to non-invasively locate an injection port of a tissue expander or implanted inflatable device to thereby permit the device to be filled with fluid.
These and other benefits of this invention will become clear from the following description by reference to the drawings.